Użytkownik:Tarahtula/006K
Odcinek Szósty Nie daj się pokonać wodzie 005K | nback = Brakujący Element Drużyny | teraz = Nie daj się pokonać wodzie | next = Użytkownik:Tarahtula/007K 007K | nnext = Rób co chcesz | sezon = 1 }} | scr = 006K.jpg | nzwpl = Nie daj się pokonać wodzie | nzwus = Do not get water beat | serjp = Kanto | serus = Kanto | nrus = 006 | nrjp = 006 | nrodc = 006 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 2013 | anim = Team Boat | scen = Tarahtula | opis = Tarahtula | asdr = Tarahtula | dran = Tarahtula }} Streszczenie *Chłopacy dotarli do azurii weszli do centrum pokemon Wojtek:Dzień dobry siostro czy możemy oddać swoje pokemony na leczenie Siostra Joy:Dzień Dobry oczywiście *Wszyscy trzej dają jej pokemony a następnie idą do stolika i siadają Piotr:Jakich pokemonów tu użyjecie Sebastian:A jakich pokemonów używa tu lider Wojtek:Podobno wodnych Sebastian:Ja użyje w sumie nie wiem kogo mam użyć pomóżcie mi chłopaki Piotr:Użyj Zoroark'a i Gallade Sebastian:Dobry pomysł a ty jakich pokemonów użyjesz wojtek Wojtek:Magnemite i nie wiem kogo Sebastian:Użyj Riolu Piotr:Seba ma racje ja użyje Abomasnow'a i Roserade Sebastian:Jak ustalimy kolejność Piotr:Będziemy ciągnąc zapałki Wojtek:Dobry pomysł *Piotr wyciąga trzy zapałki łamie dwie i wystawia do nich rękę Piotr:Bierzcie *Sebastian wyciągnął najdłuższą.Wojtek średnią a Piotrowi została mała Piotr:Czyli pierwszy walczę już nie mogę się doczekać tylko musimy odebrać pokemony i możemy iść *Sebastian podchodzi do siostry joy i pyta czy pokemony są już gotowe wraca do stolika ze spuszczoną głową Sebastian:Musimy jeszcze trochę poczekać Wojtek:Jeśli dziś wygramy to będzie nasza druga odznaka to znaczy że zostanie jeszcze tylko 6 do wygrani Piotr:Szybko je zdobędziemy i szybko zacznie się liga Sebastian:Jak byście chcieli by wasze eevee ewolułowały Piotr:Leafeon Wojtek:Flareon Sebastian:Ja chciałbym by był Espeon Piotr:Dobra ja pójdę do siostry joy i się spytam *Piotr poszedł i wrócił ze swoimi pokeball'ami Piotr:Mam je idźcie pośpieszcie się *Sebastian i Wojtek poszli i bardzo szybko przyszli z pokeball'ami Piotr dobra teraz pędem do Sali w azurii *Wszyscy bardzo szybko szli gdy dotarli zdziwili się zobaczyli że ta sala to jeden wielki basen a na wodzie pływały bloki do stania.Piotr stanął na miejscu wyzywającego a Sebastian i Wojtek usiedli na trybunach Piotr:Liderze tej sali Wyzywam cię na pojdeynek Lider:Przyjmuje wyzwanie *Nagle lider ukazuje się po drugiej stronie basenu a na środku stanął sędzia Sędzia:To będzie walka dwa na dwa Tylko strona wyzywająca może zmienić pokemona podczas walki.Walka kończy się gdy dwa pokemony jednej strony będą niezdolne do walki Zrozumiałeś Chłopcze i jak się nazywasz ? Piotr:Jestem Piotr i zrozumiałem Sędzia:Za chwile rozpocznie się walka między Liderem Sali Misty a Piotrem Zaczynajmy Pitor:Idź Abomasnow Misty:Idź Staryu *Obaj trenerzy wybierają pokemony a pokemony stają na przeciw siebie Piotr:śnieżyca Misty:Wodna broń *Ataki się zderzają wodna broń zamarza pod wpływem śnieżycy Abomasnow wskoczył na na lód pobiegł do staryu Piotr:Drewniany Młot *Abomasnow uderzył drewnianym młotem Staryu Misty:Akcja Piotr:Poczekaj do odpowiedniego momentu i uderz Lodową pięścią *Abomasnow uderza Staryu który wpada do wody. Misty:Staryu wodna broń z wody atakuj *Staryu uderza abomasnow'a a on nie może się bronić Piotr:Kurde co ja mam zrobić to zaczyna być denerwujące *Piotr nie ma pomysłu jakby mógł bronić Abomasnow'a Piotr:Dobra mam Abomasnow śnieżyca w wodę *Abomasnow atakuje i zamraża wodę a w niej Staryu Piotr:Teraz drewniany młot *Lód pod siłą drewnianego młota pęka a z niego uwalnia się staryu który wskakuje blok Misty:Prędkość *Staryu atakuje prędkością Piotr:Ostry liść *Ostry liść zderza się z prędkością ale przegrywa.Abomasnow obrywa jest już zmęczony ale też Staryu jest zmęczony Piotr:Abomasnow Drewniany Młot *Abomasnow bardzo szybko uderza drewnianym młotem a staryu pada nie zdolny do walki Sędzia:Staryu jest niezdolny do walki wygrywa Abomasnow *Lider powrócił swojego pokemona i wybrał Starmie Misty:Starmie Akcja Piotr:Ostry liść *Abomasnow obrywa Akcją waha się i spada w dół basenu Piotr:Nic ci nie jest *Abomasnow wstaje Piotr:śnieżyca Misty:Unik *Starmie unika Misty:Wodna broń *Starmie atakuje wodną bronią Piotr:Unik *Abomasnow stara się uniknąć ale przewraca się na kostce lodu.wstaje mocno poobijany Abomasnow ledwo się trzyma Misty:Wodna broń *Starmie atakuje abomasnow obrywa i pada niezdolny do walki Sędzia:Abomasnow jest niezdolny do walki Piotr:Powrót *Powraca pokemona i wybiera Roserade Piotr:Idź Roserade Misty:Akcja Piotr:Unik *Roserade unika Misty:Wodna broń Piotr:Magiczny Liść *Ataki się zderzają ale magiczny liść wygrywa i uderza Starmie Piotr:Taniec Płatków Misty:Unik *pokemon atakuje ale starmie cudem unika Piotr:Nasienny Pocisk Misty:Wodna broń *wodna broń wygrywa z nasiennym pociskiem Piotr:Szybko uniknij *Roserade unika cudem ataku Piotr:Słoneczny Promień Misty:Wodna broń *Roserade atakuje a Starmie odpowiada wodną bronią ale ona przegrywa Starmie mocno obrywa ale trzyma się jeszcze Piotr:Błotna Bomba Misty:Akcja *Starmie biegnie szybko w stronę Roserade która atakuje bołotną bombą.Starmie pada niezdolna do walki Sędzia:Starmie jest niezdolna do walki .Walkę wygrywa Piotr *Piotr i Misty powracają swoje pokemony.Misty podchodzi do Piotra i wręcza mu odznakę Misty:Gratuluje Piotr:dziękuje *Sebastian i Wojtek podchodzi do Misty Wojtek:My też jesteśmy trenerami i też chcemy z tobą zawalczyć Misty:Bardzo chętnie z wami zawalczę ale może innym razem dziś chce by moje pokemony odpoczęły i muszę doprowadzić salę do porządku Sebastian:Jak mus to mus trudno przyjdziemy jutro co ty na to Misty:Mi to pasuje ale nie liczcie że dam wam fory bo wasz kolega wygrał Wojtek:Spokojnie nie potrzebujemy forów *Chłopacy wyszli poszli do centrum pokemon tam Piotr chciał trenować przed kolejną walką o odznakę wyciągnął dwa pokeball'e Piotr:Ferrothorn i Tyranitar pokażcie się *Pokemony się ukazały Piotr:Tyranitar Hiper Promień a Ty Ferrothorn Błysko-Działo *Pokemony atakują w niebo Piotr:Dobrze teraz Tyranitar Kamienne Ostrze w drzewo Ferrothorn Bicz mocy *Wojtek podchodzi do piotra a pokemony atakują drzewo Wojtek:skończ trening twoja dziewczyna do ciebie dzwoni Piotr:Dobra poczekaj chwile powrót *Piotr powraca pokemony i idzie do centrum Pokemon i podchodzi do telefonu Piotr:Hej justyna co tam Justyna:Hej piotr za trzy dni są pokazy pokemon w azurii i postanowiłam że wezmę w nich udział przyszedł byś zobaczyć Piotr:Czemu nie bardzo chętnie wojtek chciał zobaczyć pokazy więc on też na pewno przyjdzie Justyna:Wybacz piotr muszę już iść pa kocham cię Piotr:Ja ciebie też *Piotr podchodzi do wojtka i sebastiana Piotr:Za trzy dni są pokazy pokemon w azurii justyna postanowiła wziąć w nich udział zostaniemy na nich Wojtek:Nareszcie zobaczę co to te pokazy Sebastian:Już nie mogę się doczekać Wojtek:Idę do swojego pokoju spać na razie Sebastian:Ja też *Wszyscy poszli do swoich pokoi i położyli się spać Wydarzenia *Piotr zdobywa odznakę Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Wojtek' *'Piotr' *'Sebastian' *'Justyna' *'Lider' *'Sędzia' *'Siostra Joy' Pokemony *'Roserade' (Piotra) *'Ferrothorn' (Piotra) *'Tyranitar' (Piotra) *'Scrafty' (Piotra) *'Staryu' (Misty) *'Starmie' (Misty)